thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Johnson (NE)
Mia Johnson was an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''No Exceptions''. She was the de-facto leader of The Hounds. Pre Apocalypse Nothing is known about Mia's life prior to the apocalypse, besides that she had a husband and son. Post Apocalypse At the beginning of the apocalypse, Dave formed The Hounds and Mia became the secondary leader. Season 1 "Violence" Mia and Alexander hold Andrew and Jasper Whyte at gunpoint. They are knocked out and tied up. Later, they wake up and the family escape. However, Mia is stopped by Debbie. The two fight and Mia gets the upper hand. She strangles her to death and then escapes. "Enemies" Mia, Dave, Alexander and some other Hounds walk in a field towards Andrew's Group's house. Andrew snipes one of them and Mia and the others shoot back. They firebomb the house and watch it burn to the ground. The house explodes and they're thrown back by it. A walker wanders to them and it bites Alexander on the shoulder. Dave puts the walker down. He calms Alexander down and mercifully shoots him in the head. Mia cries in Dave's arms and kisses her son on the forehead. "Gone" Mia and The Hounds meet up with The Survivors and they go to Rudgemont. They order the residents to leave but they're shot at by soldiers. Mia, Dave, Zack and Jamie stay behind whilst the others leave. Later, they're confronted by Theresa and Dominic. They take Dominic hostage after Zack shoots Theresa in the eye. They go into the building and tell Steven to let them take lead of the community. He declines and Dominic is executed. The four leave. "War" Mia, Dave, Zack and Lia drive to Rudgemont. They park outside and the army runs down the driveway. They charge into the community and begin to gun down residents. Downstairs, Mia, Zack, Lia and the groups retreat when they see Dave fall from the roof. "Betrayal" In the abandoned Walton Heart, Mia, Zack and Lia walk to their homes. They discuss the death of Dave and that Rudgemont will have to pay the price. Mia tells Zack that she will kill her husband's murderer. Lia agrees with her. Adam (the secondary leader of the Vultures) runs over to them. He tells them that the army are beginning to prepare for another attack on Rudgemont. Zack tells him to prepare as well. The three go to their homes and prepare to put a stop to The Militia. Mia, Zack and Lia park outside Rudgemont. Mia gets an RPG from her car. She aims it at the top floor of purple block. She pulls the trigger and the top floor of purple explodes. Andrew and Lucy look out of the window and see them. They begin to shoot at them. Zack and his comrades shoot back. The windows smash and the two hide under the desk. Mia begins to load a second rocket. Andrew tells Lucy that they need to escape as quick as they can. The two get up and run to the door. Mia fires the rocket as the two open the door, completely destroying the library. Mia, Alfie, Tyler and some Hounds enter the building. They confront Andrew, Archie, Jasper, Karl and Leon. They fight. Mia runs into the hall and is followed by Andrew. He manages to grab her RPG. Mia begs him to not to kill her but he says to her "You killed my mum" before blowing her up. Death Killed By * Andrew Whyte During the fall of the Rudgemont building, Andrew and Mia got in a fight. Andrew grabbed her RPG and blew Mia up with it. Killed Victims * Debbie Whyte (Alive) * Numerous counts of unnamed humans and walkers Category:Antagonists Category:No Exceptions